I am hell
"Bitte komm her, Jim! Ich habe solche Angst!" Ihre Worte treffen mich wie ein Faustschlag ins Gesicht. Ich weiß nicht was los ist und eigentlich wäre es mir lieber, wenn ich es nicht erfahren müsste. Ihre Stimme klingt über das Telefon anders als sonst, das kann aber einfach daran liegen, dass sie sich fürchtet. "Was ist denn Schatz?" versuche ich sie in einem ruhigen Ton zu fragen, doch ich schätze, ich klinge beunruhigt. Wie würdet ihr denn reagieren, wenn euch eure Freundin mitten in der Nacht anriefe und euch sagte, dass sie Angst habe und, dass ihr vorbeikommen müsst? "Er ist hier! Er pocht die ganze Zeit an die Tür und hört nicht auf nach mir zu schreien! Bitte komm her und mach, dass er verschwindet!" Dieser Bastard! Ich weiß genau von wem sie spricht ohne, dass sie seinen Namen nennen muss. Ich werde ihn fertig machen, sein Hirn auf dem Boden verteilen, ihm jeden seiner beschißenen Weicheiknochen brechen. "Ich bin sofort da.", sage ich mit unterdrückter Wut in der Stimme. "Aber bitte tu ihm nichts! Er ist kein schlechter Mensch." Das sagt sie jedes Mal, wenn er sie belästigt... na gut, bis jetzt hatte er sie nie wirkkich belästigt, also nicht so wie jetzt. Er hatte ihre Nähe gesucht, versucht mit ihr über seine Gefühle zu sprechen blah blah blah. Er hatte seine Chance und die hat er nicht genutzt! Ich ziehe mir eine Jacke und meine Schuhe mit guter Schnürung an. Das Letzte was ich brauchen kann ist, dass ich in einem möglichen Kampf einen Schuh verliere. Ich haste hinaus zu meinem Auto, reiße die Tür auf, starte den Motor und hetze das arme Ding durch die Straßen. Ausnahmsweise ist mir mein Wagen weniger wert als meine Freundin, weswegen ich dem Motor nicht die Zeit lasse warm zu werden. Sonst fand ich es immer ganz angenehm, dass Clara und ich weiter auseinander wohnen. So kam es praktisch nie vor, dass sie überraschend vor meiner Tür stand. Das wäre eine Katastrophe gewesen! Wenn die wüsste, was ich alles tu... In diesem Moment hasse ich die Entfernung allerdings. Ich fahre viel zu schnell und wenn mich die Polizei jetzt erwischt wird eine dicke Strafe fällig. Ich überlege kurz doch ein wenig langsamer zu fahren, entscheide mich aber dagegen. Wenn ich nicht rechtzeitig ankommem soll soll es wohl so sein. LATE GOODBYE Während ich an die Tür klopfe und betont ruhig versuche ihren Namen zu sagen, damit sie mir endlich die Tür öffnet und ich mit ihr reden kann, schießen mir die Bilder unseres Kennenlernens durch den Kopf. Es war auf der Feier eines Typen den ich zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht wirklich kannte. Ein Freund hatte veranlasst, dass ich auch eingeladen wurde. Es war ein ziemlich schöner Abend und ich habe dort viele meiner zukünftigen Freunde kennen gelernt. Sie fiel mir sofort auf. Nicht, weil sie eine Schönheit war, wie man sie aus Filmen kennt, sondern weil sie auf ihre eigene Art wunderschön war. Sie sah ein wenig traurig aus, vom Leben geplagt und verletzt und doch so fröhlich und als würde sie versuchen das Leben zu genießen. An diesem Abend unterhielten wir uns nicht viel, aber ihren Anblick konnte ich lange nicht vergessen. Als wir uns dann das nächste Mal trafen ergriff ich meine Chance und fragte sie nach einem Treffen... nur zu zweit. Und sie sagte zu. Der Abend war nett. Nichts übermäßig Besonderes. Wir waren essen und gingen dann zu ihr, wo wir uns noch stundenlang unterhielten. Wir verstanden uns. Irgendwann kam es dann dazu, dass wir uns küssten und immer so weiter. Dann waren wir zusammen. Und führten eine schöne Beziehung. Großteils. Sie hatte mit Depressionen zu kämpfen und hatte häufiger selbstverletzende Anwandlungen. Die Therapien und Medikamente schienen nur ein bisschen zu helfen, aber ich versuchte immer ihr alles zu geben und immer für sie da zu sein. Fast immer. Doch manchmal konnte auch ich nicht mehr. Ständig mit schlechter Laune, Abweisung und einer Form von Ich-Bezogenheit, bei der sie ihre Probleme größer machte als die von allen anderen, konfrontiert zu werden nagte einfach an mir. Ich will nicht sagen, sie wäre nicht liebevoll gewesen. Das war sie. Sonst hätte ich es auch nicht sechs Jahre mit ihr ausgehalten. Und wir hatten großteils schöne Zeiten miteinander, aber eben auch viele schlechte. Irgendwann zog ich mich von ihr zurück, weil mich ihr Verhalten in den Wahnsinn trieb und ich mich ihr gegenüber nicht schlecht verhalten wollte. Nur so war es mir möglich sie nicht anzuschreien und ihr Worte an den Kopf zu werfen, die ich später bereut hätte. So kam es, dass sie sich auch von mir zurückzog und die Beziehung langsam in die Brüche ging. Irgendwie hatte ich mich danach gesehnt, dass es auseinandergeht, weil ich meine Ruhe wollte. Ich wollte mich in Frieden um mich kümmern. Ich hatte nie große Probleme mit Eifersucht, obwohl ich von meinen vorherigen Freundinnen betrogen wurde. Ich bin auch jetzt noch der Meinung, dass eine Frau männliche und ein Mann weibliche Freunde haben kann und sollte, auch wenn sie/er in einer Beziehung ist. Eines Abends ging sie mit einem Freund auf eine Feier, auf die ich nicht mitkonnte, weil ich am nächsten Tag arbeiten musste. Ich machte mir keine Sorgen und dachte mir auch nichts dabei. Wochen später erst gestand sie mir, dass sie da jemanden kennen gelernt hatte, der ihr an diesem Abend etwas gab, was ich ihr schon seit Längerem nicht mehr geben konnte. Wörtliches Zitat: "Liebe und Zuneigung." Liebe und Zuneigung?! Ich riss mir sechs Jahre lang den Arsch für sie auf, stellte meine Bedürfnisse fast immer zurück und da bekam ich zu hören, dass ihr ein Kerl, den sie seit ein paar Stunden kannte die Liebe und die Zuneigung gab, die sie von mir nicht mehr bekam... Ich fing fast an zu lachen. Das ist meine Art mit Fassungslosigkeit umzugehen. Ich lache. Sardonisch. Nun ja. Da unsere Beziehung eh am zerfallen war, beschloßen wir also uns zu trennen. Und anfangs ging es mir gut damit. Ich vermisste sie nicht, sondern genoß die Ruhe. Ich konnte endlich mal wieder tun und lassen was ich wollte. Ich hörte nichts von ihr und sie nicht von mir. Alles war gut. Bis mir plötzlich klar wurde, dass ich sie vermisste. Die Erkenntnis kam einfach so. Völlig aus dem Nichts. Und so stand ich da. Mit Herzschmerz und allein. Ich meldete mich bei ihr und sprach mit ihr über meine Gefühle und sie sagte, es gehe ihr ähnlich. An diesem Abend schliefen wir miteinander und ich hatte die Hoffnung, wir kämen wieder zusammen. Sie betonte aber, dass sie derzeit keine Beziehung wollte. Was in Ordnung war. Wenn sie sich meldete fühlte ich mich gut. Doch dann meldete sie sich wochenlang nicht und ich war wieder am Boden zerstört. Nachdem es ein bisschen so ging, dass sie mich warm machte und dann wieder fallen ließ wie zu heißes Geschirr, das man aus der Mikrowelle holt, erzählte sie mir, dass sie wen anders gefunden hatte. Und da brach ich zusammen. Ich wollte nichts mehr als sie wieder zurück und sagte ihr das auch. Hätte sie da komplett die Finger von mir gelassen hätte ich vielleicht von ihr loskommen können. Aber da erzählte sie mir, dass sie mich auch vermisste und dass ich so viel reifer als ihr Neuer wäre. Und schon wieder machte ich mir Hoffnungen. Was auch der Grund war, warum ich heute zu ihr fuhr. Jetzt stehe ich vor ihrer Tür und ärgere mich, weil sie ihre Klingel noch immer nicht hat reparieren lassen... DEMON SPEEDING Wir sind jetzt drei Monate zusammen und ich fühle mich eigentlich ganz gut mit ihr. Sie sieht nicht schlecht aus und im Bett geht sie auch ab. Das heißt jetzt nicht, dass andere Frauen im Bett nicht auch abgehen würden...letztens erst... ach verdammt! Meine Gedanken schweifen ab. Ich konzentriere mich wieder auf die Straße, schließlich will ich diesem Penner den Arsch aufreißen und nicht vorher bei einem Unfall verrecken. Nach einer halben Stunde komme ich endlich bei ihrer Wohnung an. Ich bereite mich auf eine Schlägerei vor, dehne meine Handgelenke und mache ein paar Kniebeugen. Ich öffne die Tür zum Treppenhaus und mache mich darauf gefasst, dass er vor ihrer Wohnungstür steht. Doch da ist niemand. Die Tür ist nicht aufgebrochen und man hört nichts von drinnen. Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht. Ich schiebe den Schlüssel so leise wie möglich ins Schloss. Meine Sinne sind so geschärft, dass sie Papier schneiden könnten. Meine Sehnen und Muskeln sind gespannt wie sie es noch nie waren. Zum Glück hatte ich die Tür letztens erst geölt, weswegen ich sie lautlos öffnen kann. Ich spähe in den Flur, kann aber nichts erkennen, weil es dunkel ist. In diesem Moment bin ich froh, dass ich genügend Horrorfilme gesehen habe. So unterläuft mir nicht der Fehler Claras Namen zu rufen und damit Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu ziehen. Ich betrete die Wohnung so leise ich kann und schließe die Tür hinter mir wieder. Mein Herz rast und das Adrenalin in meinen Venen versucht mich zu unüberlegten Aktionen zu verleiten. Doch kenne ich diesen Rausch und unterdrücke ihn so gut ich kann. In der Wohnung ist es noch immer totenstill. Es sind weder Stimmen, noch Schritte, noch andere Geräusche zu hören. Ich gehe langsam auf das Wohnzimmer, aus dem Licht dringt, zu, ganz nah an die Wand gedrückt und als ich am Türstock ankomme atme ich nocheinmal tief aus und wieder ein. Entweder ich stürme überraschend rein und mache mich eventuell zum Affen (wenn die Situation doch ganz anders ist als ich denke), oder ich bleibe bei meinem Stealthtrip. Ich entscheide mich für die letztere Option, denn wenn die beiden einfach nur sehr leise miteinander reden, oder sich anschweigen stehe ich da wie ein Idiot. Und das werde ich mir nicht geben. Ich schiele also durch die Tür, gebückt und nur mit einem Auge. Und da sehe ich sie auf dem Boden liegen. Und sie rührt sich nicht. Ihre Augen sind offen. Doch sie bewegt sich nicht. Ihre Brust hebt und senkt sich nicht. Ich stolpere einen Schritt zurück und falle fast. Doch da pralle ich plötzlich gegen etwas... oder jemanden. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfährt mich an der weichen Stelle zwischen Hals und Schulter. Ich spüre augenblicklich, wie mir Blut am Hals herunterläuft. Meine Beine geben nach und ich falle auf die Knie. Während ich falle wende ich den Kopf und sehe Dale da stehen. Mit gesenktem Haupt. Die Haare hängen ihm ins Gesicht, weswegen ich seine Fresse nicht sehen kann. Ich will ihn beleidigen, ihn zusammenschlagen, seine verdammte Fresse an einer Wand zerschellen lassen, doch mein Körper gehorcht mir nicht mehr. Ich habe nicht die Kraft mich aufzurichten, oder auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. So knie ich hier, im Geiste um Rettung flehend, betend und hoffend, dass er das scheiß Messer weglegt und mir einen Krankenwagen ruft. Stattdessen muss ich zusehen, wie er mich an den Haaren packt und mir den kalten Stahl an den Hals setzt. Jetzt kann ich sehen, dass ihm Tränen über das Gesicht laufen und hoffe, dass er nicht die Kraft dazu findet, mir den Hals aufzuschlitzen. Ich falle erneut. Diesmal auf den Rücken. Im Flug kann ich mein eigenes Blut spritzen sehen. Das Blut aus meiner geöffneten Halsschlagader. Das wars. Ich bin erledigt. Und das alles für ein Mädchen... das war es nicht wert. ' WONDERFUL LIFE' Endlich macht sie auf. Sie sieht total verschlafen aus, ist aber immernoch wunderschön. Ich entschuldige mich für die späte Störung und frage ob ich hereinkommen darf. Sie wirkt verwirrt, nickt aber schließlich. Ich entschuldige mich wieder, sage ihr aber, dass es dringend ist. "Was ist denn Dale? Warum weckst du mich mitten in der Nacht?" Ich habe ihre Stimme schon viel zu lang nicht mehr gehört, aber das ist nun vergessen. "Ich wollte dich einfach sehen. Ich kann nicht mehr ohne dich. Ich habe seit Tagen nicht mehr schlafen können. Bitte, lass mich nur bei dir übernachten. Auf der Couch, oder auf dem Boden... aber bitte schick mich nicht wieder weg." Meine Stimme zittert. Ich bin nervlich und körperlich am Ende. "Ich weiß nicht, ob das so gut wäre. Ich habe damit kein Problem, aber für dich ist es nicht gut. Das sehe ich. Ich will dir keine falschen Hoffnungen machen." Sie spricht ruhig und mit gesenkter Stimme. Ich sehe, dass es ihr wehtut mich so zu sehen. Aber das ist mir egal, schließlich ist sie daran schuld, dass es mir so geht. Und für ihre Worte würde ich sie am liebsten anschreien. Es war schon immer so. Die Depressive versucht mir zu sagen, was für mich am besten wäre. Ich kichere in mich hinein. Sardonisch. Es fühlt sich an, als würde man ein Messer in meinem Herzen herumdrehen. Ich will doch nur nicht mehr alleine sein! Doch sie weist mich ab. Der einzige Mensch, der mir helfen kann weist mich ab. Ich flehe sie an, mit Tränen in den Augen, mit gebrochener Stimme und zerfetztem Herz. Doch sie hört nicht. Ich kann sehen, dass sie langsam wütend wird. Sie will zurück ins Bett und ich halte sie vom schlafen ab. Wenn sie wüsste wie viele Nächte ich ihretwegen wachgelegen habe! Ich will nicht gehen und das werde ich auch nicht. Nicht so. Nicht ohne alles versucht zu haben. Da wird sie noch wütender und fängt an mich anzuschreien und versucht mich aus der Wohnung zu scheuchen. Mir wird schwarz vor Augen. Ich spüre, wie meine Hand sich hebt und etwas weiches trifft. Meine Hand brennt ein bisschen, wie wenn ich zu heftig klatsche. Ich kann noch immer nichts sehen, doch ich kann spüren, dass sich meine Hände um etwas schließen und drücken. Mir läuft Blut an den Armen herunter, aber das kann ich auch nur spüren, nicht sehen. Es fühlt sich an, als würde mein Körper ferngesteuert werden. Ich weiß, was passiert, doch ich weiß nicht warum und erst recht kann ich nichts dagegen tun. Ich versuche mit aller Kraft meine Hände von ihrem Hals zu nehmen, doch stattdessen drücken sie noch fester zu. Ich kann spüren, wie sie mich in ihrem Todeskampf kratzt und versucht meine Hände von sich zu schieben. Doch sie schafft es nicht. Ich schreie innerlich, versuche mich zur Vernunft zu bringen, doch es gelingt nicht. Ich muss miterleben, wie mein Körper meine große Liebe erwürgt und ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Meine dunkle Seite ist wieder erwacht. Meine Nemesis. Meine größte Furcht. Und diesmal kann ich sie nicht besiegen. Meine Selbstbeherrschung verliert gegen meinen Jähzorn. Bis mir dieser Gedanke klar wird merke ich, dass das Kämpfen am Ende meiner Arme aufgehört hat. Jetzt halte ich einen schlaffen Körper in den Händen. Clara ist tot. Ich habe sie erwürgt und ich kann es nicht rückgängig machen. Ich will mich hinlegen und weinen, doch mein Körper gehorcht mir noch immer nicht. Er setzt sich von allein in Bewegung, nimmt das Telefon und wählt eine Nummer. Ich hoffe, dass ich die Polizei rufe und mich stellen kann, aber als ich höre, dass sich meine Stimme verstellt, zu einer ängstlichen Frauenstimme, die sogar relativ nah an Claras rankommt, wird diese Hoffnung zerschlagen. Mein Körper redet mit diesem Arschloch, das mir meine Freundin genommen hat. Er bestellt ihn hier her. Ich weiß, was mein Unterbewusstsein vorhat und jetzt versuche ich nicht mehr mich zu wehren. Jetzt ist es eh schon zu spät. Der größte Verlust ist schon erlitten. Da kann ich diesen Bastard auch noch beseitigen. Ich lösche alle Lichter in der Wohnung, außer das im Wohnzimmer und gehe in die Küche, deren Tür direkt neben der Wohnungstür ist. Ich nehme mir ein Messer aus dem Messerblock und warte. Mir kommt es nur vor wie ein paar Sekunden bis er endlich die Tür öffnet. Ganz langsam und bedächtig. Fast hätte ich angefangen zu lachen. Da kommt der große, starke Jim herein, gebückt und langsam, vorsichtig. So habe ich ihn noch nie erlebt. Sonst hatte er immer die größte Fresse von allen. Kurz glaube ich, dass er mich entdecken wird und mache mich bereit loszustürmen. Doch er scheint sich auf das Wohnzimmer zu konzentrieren. Perfekt. Ich muss ihm lassen, dass er sich wirklich leise bewegt. Hätte ich ihn nicht gesehen (auch wenn ich im Mondlicht keine Einzelheiten ausmachen kann), wüsste ich nicht, dass er schon hier ist. Ich gehe ihm hinterher, so leise und langsam ich kann. Er wartet neben der Wohnzimmertür und atmet nocheinmal durch. Das wird sein letzter angenehmer Atemzug sein. Ich lasse ihm noch die Zeit zu erkennen, was passiert ist. Plötzlich prallt er gegen mich und ich hätte fast das Messer fallen gelassen. Doch zu meinem Glück bohrt es sich stattdessen in seinen Hals. Er fällt hin und sieht schockiert aus. Äußerlich weiß ich, dass ich weine. Doch innerlich lache ich. Sardonisch. Er sieht aus, als würde er etwas sagen wollen, doch er tut es nicht. Ich packe ihn an den Haaren und schneide ihm die Kehle durch. Er verblutet röchelnd auf dem Boden. Nach kurzer Zeit hört er auf zu zucken und haucht sein Leben aus. Ich setze das Messer an meine Schlagader am Handgelenk an. Wofür soll ich jetzt noch leben? Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich mir diese Frage stelle. Doch ich finde keine Antwort. Nur Stille. Angenehme Stille. Ich bin kein Selbstmörder. Das war mir schon immer klar. Egal was kommen würde, ich würde weiter machen. Aber hey... ich dachte auch, ich wäre kein Mörder... trotzdem lege ich das Messer weg. Ich rufe die Polizei an und warte am Tatort, damit sie mich festnehmen können. Und das alles für ein Mädchen. Das war es wert. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord